


Takedown

by nonky



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by redbrunja on LJ: Castle, Kate Beckett/Tom Demming, rough housing.





	Takedown

Demming was amazing. He knew when to come after her and her knew when to back off. He didn't incorporate guy rules to confuse the issue. They were having fun and she appreciated him.

He was a good kind of heavy, sweaty weight on top of her, thick through her workout gear. He grinned when her ankles hooked the back of his calves. He braced them both to make sure their landing was padded by the mats.

He said her name when they were in bed, but it was quick, thoughtless repetition. Demming said her name like it was something she could slip out of as easily as she'd kicked off her shoes. She was still on single word yes or no answers with him; it was safer until she knew his name would be the one that came to her lips even at her most lost.

Demming didn't tease or play much. If he had time and consent, he went for it. When he didn't, he gave her a soft, sweet kiss that missed her horny buttons and sparked an impulse to make him want to stay. Kate didn't want to be a hypocrite, but she wanted him to feel something good enough to tempt him.

She and Demming were of equal rank and didn't report to the same supervisor. Captain would be fine with them dating, Ryan and Esposito had warmed to it. Laney was thrilled and Castle seemed to have zipped his mouth about Demming.

They were leaving hair and fluids all over each other, fingerprints smearing on buttons and zipper pulls. She wondered when she had started thinking of taking a man to bed as a crime scene.


End file.
